


little while lies

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It meant something if Clara had described Amy as her pretend girlfriend but these were thoughts better left unsaid for now. Lucky for Clara, a fourth attempt at calling Amy succeeded in the red head finally answering</p><p>“Emergency! You’re my girlfriend!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	little while lies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> Heavily inspired by this [gift set](http://copyofclara.tumblr.com/post/85248924897/the-adventures-of-the-doctor-karen-gillan-and) over on tumblr.

Clara tried not to panic when the call did not go through. There were times when the voice would say, “The number you have reached is no longer in service.” It did not mean the number was not any longer in service but rather that, Amy was in a galaxy or certain time where she could not get cell coverage. It just had to happen today of all days when Clara was set for Christmas dinner and needed a fake relationship for the day.

When it finally connected, Clara shouted in triumph. The moment was short lived, however, after it went to voicemail. She could have left a message but this was important and needed to be said face to face—in a matter of speaking.

In all her time of traveling (no pun intended) with Amy, Clara had realized that she would always get back to her. This even went for the direst of situations. Granted, a time traveling red head was not what her family was expecting—though not the ginger part, of course. Clara just needed someone last minute. If there was anyone to pose as her girlfriend at the last minute than it was Amy.

Her gran had been pestering her about whether or not she was seeing anyone so Clara did what any good granddaughter did—she lied. Clara never knew her family would be expecting to meet her over Christmas dinner but after weeks of making excuses she caved on Christmas Day. The biggest problem was the fact that Amy was the only person who fit the description of her fake girlfriend because during her lies to her family Clara had kept describing Amy. 

It meant something if Clara had described Amy as her pretend girlfriend but these were thoughts better left unsaid for now. Lucky for Clara, a fourth attempt at calling Amy succeeded in the red head finally answering

“Emergency! You’re my girlfriend!”

Amy was silent on the other end for a while. “Ding dong! Okay, brilliant!”

“I’m serious, Amy! I lied to my Gran and now I need a pretend girlfriend.”

“You should never lie to your Gran, Clara. It’s a crime on some planets.”

“Amy!”

She laughed. “Look out the window.”

Clara pulled back the curtain and saw a familiar flash.

“Now open up the door.”

She opened the door before the first knock. Amy stood there and Clara could not resist throwing her arms around her. “Have I mentioned how brilliant you are?”

“I’ve been told as much,” Amy grinned.

Clara broke the hug. She smiled at Amy but it quickly faded. “You’re bald!”

Amy gently ran a hand across her scalp, which was severely lacking hair. “It’ll grow back in two hours or so and it’s plenty of time before we have to put a show for your Gran and the family.”

“How did it happen?”

“Planet full of radiation,” Amy explained. “The usual.”

Clara crossed her arms over her chest. “You promised no more dangerous trips without me.”

“I lost my hair, Clara. It was hardly dangerous.”

The prospect of losing her hair forced Clara to let it go. Still, for the next two hours she kept stealing glances at Amy’s head to see if her red locks had indeed grown back. Every red strand was finally back in place just as her family had arrived— thankfully.

“Let me do the talking. I sort of have the whole story in my head.”

It was a flurry of awkward interactions and trying to think of a plausible story that her family would find believable. When everyone was seated, Clara pulled Amy towards her and smiled awkwardly.

“This is Amy, my girlfriend.”

Amy waved and then slapped Clara on the bum. “Nice you meet you all. I really do love this girl.” Nervous laughter bubbled out of Clara’s throat. It became louder when Amy slapped her on the butt again.

“So Amy what do you do for a living?”

“I… am a traveling kissogram. It’s actually how Amy and I met for the first time but she’s usually too embarrassed to tell the entire story.”

It was the actual truth but Clara would rather her family not know about the kissogram story. The whole thing had been a misunderstanding when Clara mistook Amy as an actual officer. It really was their actual first meeting that she did not feel like explaining to her family.

“And after that I knew it was love at first sight,” Clara blurted out—though not all of her statement was a lie. Some pieces were the truth.

“Don’t you mean kiss at first sight?” her dad joked.

“It was indeed.”

Clara pinched Amy for that comment and smiled nervously. This was so going to be a long day.

~*~

“Crisis averted!” Clara explained once her family had packed up and left. “Did you have to slap my bum three times? After the third my Gran got the point.”

Amy winked at Clara. “I wanted to get the full effect of being a fake girlfriend. I think I did a good job, don’t you Clara?”

“Perfect with just a pinch of some overdone behavior.”

Clara was surprised when instead of answering Amy pulled her into a hug but she returned it quickly.

“Think you have enough time to go out?” Amy asked while not even bothering to break the embrace.

“I guess it seems fitting to go on a fake date after all this,” Clara laughed.

“Who says its fake, Clara?”

Clara did not hide the surprise on her face. “Why?”

“Well I liked pretending to be girlfriends and you’re also pretty amazing.”

She immediately kissed Amy. “I’ll agree to a not fake date on one condition.”

“Name it.”

“I don’t want to go anywhere that could cause me to lose my hair—even for a few hours. I’m rather fond of my new haircut.”

“I promise no dates where you could potentially lose your hair for a few hours or permanently,” Amy assured her.

Clara smiled. “Then let’s go.”


End file.
